Cuando todo acaba
by Esmeralda blue
Summary: Hi!! Perdonen la tardanza, pero este cpai es el mas largo que he escrito nunca.. y me gusto bastante!! porfa r/r es un D/Hr
1. Introduccion

Cuando todo acaba...........  
  
Notas: Hola! Como la mayorÃ­a sabe harry potter y compaÃ±Ã­a no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.k.Rowling ^_^.  
  
IntroducciÃ³n:  
  
El aÃ±o habÃ­a transcurrido muy rÃ¡pido, era ya Abril faltaban pocas semanas para la graduaciÃ³n, todos estaban muy emocionados, Parvarti y Lavander no dejaban de ir a el salÃ³n de trelawey para que les dijiera el futuro, hermione llevaba semanas enojada con Ron y Harry por que solo recurrÃ­an a ella para pedirle deberes ademÃ¡s no creÃ­an que ella pudiera defenderse sola o al menos eso creÃ­a ella. Malfoy andaba muy extraÃ±o, no los molestaba como siempre y parecÃ­a que cuando sÃ© ellos se enojaron con hermione se acerco mas a ella y hermione no parecÃ­a evitarlo.  
  
Pero no todas las cosas eran felices Voldemort estaba con suficiente poder como hace 17 aÃ±os y esta tras de harry, pareciera que era lo Ãºnico que le importaba; ademÃ¡s claro de matar muggles y sangre sucia como llamaba a los magos hijos de muggles.  
  
Nos encontramos a semanas de la graduaciÃ³n, para ser mas especifica 3 semanas y aquÃ­ comienza nuestra historia.......  
  
  
  
En la sala comÃºn de griffindor:  
  
Demonios! No puede ser, en que libro saldrÃ¡. uff ya es muy tarde, bueno maÃ±ana continuo en mis horas libres â€" dijo hermione parÃ¡ndose del sofÃ¡ y levantando sus cosas, las cuales eran muchas para variar (^_^UU)Se dirigiÃ³ hacia la habitaciÃ³n de chicas cuando todo se puso mucho mÃ¡s oscuro y vio una figura encapuchada caminar hacia otra mientras decÃ­a:  
  
-Mi querido servidor, aun no me lo traes? Que te distrae eh?  
  
  
  
-SeÃ±or. lo que pasa. es.....que esta muy vigilado.  
  
  
  
-Y.. ??  
  
  
  
-Yo. yo...lo siento.  
  
-Te disculpas? eso no es lo que deseo!!!!!! Quiero que me lo traigas incompetente!!! Crucio!  
  
  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!-dijo el otro que era delgado y tenia una capa verde oscuro, se retorcÃ­a en el suelo de dolor gritando.  
  
-TrÃ¡emelo!!!!-dijo la voz Ã¡spera y frÃ­a de ese despreciable: Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Todo se volviÃ³ a oscurecer y se sintiÃ³ caer, al abrir los ojos temiÃ³ encontrarse en un lugar oscuro y horrible, pero solo se encontrÃ³ arrodillada a los pies de la escalera con todos los libros tirados. Estaba muy transpirada y con la respiraciÃ³n agitada, no era la primera vez que le ocurrÃ­a desde que habÃ­a sido atacada el aÃ±o anterior tenia visiones sobre diferentes cosas, pero esta era la primera vez que veÃ­a a voldemort en una, se notaba mucho mas compuesto y con mas fuerza. No se lo podÃ­a decir a nadie ya que se preocuparÃ­an demasiado... y eso era justo lo que no querÃ­a.  
  
-Ufff... mejor me voy a dormir pero primero una buena ducha. - se dijo antes de subir las escaleras.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola espero que les halla gustado! ^_^ Por favor dejen su opiniÃ³n si eso me ayudara mucho para seguir!  
  
Gracias por haberlo leÃ­do!  
  
Ahora mis preguntitas ^_^UUUU:  
  
Por que tendrÃ¡ esas visiones hermione?  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©n seria ese mortifago?  
  
Por que escribo estas preguntitas? ^_^  
  
Yo sÃ© la respuesta! Por que me parecieron simpÃ¡ticas -_-  
  
Bye bye! 


	2. Cap.1º:Misterios nacen

Hola!! Como siempre harry potter y compañía no me pertenecen ni nada de eso ^_^  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
Son las 8:45 de la mañana y algunos ya están en el comedor pero como siempre algunos seguían durmiendo.  
  
Harry y Ron corrían para vestirse y bajar, harry no encontraba una de sus medias mientras ron no encontraba su corbata, tenían hecho un desastre en sus baúles y se miraban entre sí con caras de compasión, al menos eso sucedía en la habitación de los chicos de griffindor.  
  
Pero la de chicas tampoco estaba muy tranquila...  
  
¿Dónde esta?!-dijo hermione mientras desordenaba todo su baúl.  
  
¿Dónde esta que??-preguntaba lavander que tenia problemas para arreglarse la capa.  
  
Mi medalla!!!- dijo hermione muy alterada, tirándose en la cama esa medalla significaba mucho para ella.  
  
La que te dio un amigo secreto y nunca supiste quien fue?- pregunto pavarti que había entrado recién.  
  
Sí!!! No la has visto?- pregunto un poco más calmada.  
  
Si, la acabo de encontrar en los pies de la escalera-le estiro la mano mostrándole la medalla-Debes ver quizá tenga malo el cierre, ya vamonos Lavander!, esta se levanto todavía luchando con la capa.  
  
Gracias -dijo hermione antes de que salieran por la puerta. Aquella medalla era una piedra azul oscuro que parecía un mar profundo, la apreciaba tanto ya que con ella se sentía apreciada. Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya es muy tarde!!!- mientras se colocaba la medalla y salía corriendo de la habitación.  
  
En el comedor:  
  
Todos los profesores ya estaban sentados y solo faltaban unos pocos alumnos, en la mesa de griffindor para variar, Fred y George hacían funcionar sus nuevas bromas y tenían a todos con los ojos bien abiertos para no toparse con una de ellas, Harry y Ron hablaban sobre quiddich, mas bien harry hablaba ya que Ron tomaba unos pasteles y se los comía gustosamente.  
  
Hermione acababa de entrar al comedor cuando se encontró con draco al frente.  
  
Nos podemos juntar en la biblioteca a las 18:00, para hacer la tarea de..... pociones? -le pregunto con los ojos clavados en ella.  
  
Bueno- le dijo recuperándose del susto de verlo de repente, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras emprendía nuevamente el paso así la mesa, ahora el que estaba helado era malfoy, quizá seria que no pensó que le dijiera que si o tal vez por la sonrisa tan inocente que le dedico.  
  
Harry y Ron que habían visto lo ocurrido miraban con cara seria a Malfoy.  
  
-Te diste cuanta como la miraba? -Dijo ron dejando de lado su horario  
  
-De seguro que la insulto, ya sé las vera- dijo esta vez harry cambiando su cara de serio a enfado.  
  
-¿Pero porque le sonreía?- dijo esta vez Ron pensativo  
  
-Mmmmm... quizás se defendió y lo insulto- dijo harry con una sonrisa -Y por que en vez de preguntarnos nosotros no le preguntamos?  
  
Ron pareció enojar con la sola idea- No recuerdas? Se enfado con nosotros...  
  
Es cierto solo por que la protegíamos, desde el ataque del año pasado a estado actuando muy extraña- dijo harry - pero vamos a ver que nos dice quizá ya no esta enojada.  
  
Pues ahí viene- dijo ron mientras veía a hermione acercarse.  
  
Hermione!!- grito llamando su atención- que te pregunto malfoy??  
  
Eh?? Si nos podíamos juntar en la biblioteca -dijo un poco confusa.  
  
No vayas- dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez muy serios y muy decididos.  
  
Que?!?!?!, No, si debo ir yo se lo dije y no pienso hacerles caso!, aunque ustedes no lo crean el ha cambiado no es como antes !  
  
Pues yo no creo que ese imbecil haya cambiado - dijo harry muy molesto.  
  
Mientras que en la mesa de Slitheryn, Malfoy no sabia si continuar con el plan o rehusarse  
  
Notas: ^_^ espero que les haya gustado él capitulo aunque a mi no me convence mucho -_-  
  
Por favor dejen review! Les acepto cualquier consejo eso me ayudara a mejorar!  
  
Mis preguntitas!  
  
-De que plan habla Malfoy?  
  
¿-Quién le habrá enviado esa medalla a Hermione?  
  
Bueno gracias por haber dejados sus review!^_^ 


	3. Solucion a problemas

Notitas: Las notas de siempre harry potter y cia no me pertenecen ni nada  
  
En Ã©l capitulo anterior: Hermione encuentra su medalla perdida. y queda con Malfoy para verse en la biblioteca... harry y ron no estÃ¡n de acuerdo una pelea esta apunto de empezar...  
  
  
  
CÃ¡p.2: SoluciÃ³n a los problemas  
  
Ron miraba con cara pensativa la discusiÃ³n que estaba por empezar..  
  
-A sÃ­?? Si ha cambiado por que no se acerca y nos pide disculpas por todos los insultos?-Grito y pregunto harry  
  
-Pues. No lo sÃ©!!!! Debe esperar el momento correcto... o eso creo â€" Dijo Hermione pensativa y confundida, era cierto por que no les habÃ­a pedido disculpas. -eso!!- se dijo para sÃ­ â€" Ã©l tiene su orgullo tambiÃ©n â€" mientras escuchaba la respuesta de harry.  
  
-Ni tÃº lo sabes!!- dijo harry  
  
En este momento Ron sonriÃ³ y estallo en carcajadas (^_^. harry y Hermione miraron a ron y luego entre sÃ­ confundidos.  
  
-Ron que te ocurre? Por que la risa?-harry le miraba como si estuviera loco.  
  
-*risas* no * risas*...cuenta risas*...risas sin control...  
  
Ahora si que si que harry y hermione estaban muy, pero, muy confundidos que habÃ­an dicho que le causara tanta risa.  
  
-Ron que dijimos que de causo tanta gracia??- dijo hermione ya fastidiada. Ron tomo aire cosa que fue para peor por que volviÃ³ a estallar en risas(o_O ya este enloqueciÃ³ ^_^).  
  
  
  
Simple- que ya se habÃ­a tranquilizado( bueno cualquiera si te amenazan con un tenedor)- ustedes pelean igual que antes.  
  
  
  
Como? ExplÃ­cate- dijo harry.  
  
  
  
Miren- tomando una hoja, que quien sabe de donde la saco, les coloco ahÃ­:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione- Ron = discuten = hermione y harry= discuten  
  
  
  
Ven, ahora puedo ver como veÃ­a harry nuestras peleas hermione, parecen unos locos ^_^- con una gran sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Cierto ^_^- dijo hermione recuperando un buen humor.  
  
Ya veo, tan ridÃ­culos nos vemos?- dijo harry .  
  
  
  
-SÃ­!- dijo ron quien estaba a punto del ataque de risas.  
  
  
  
El trÃ­o se empezÃ³ a reÃ­r mientras toda la mesa los veÃ­a con cara de que paso?, Pero se volteaban al poco tiempo pensando que era otro de las bromas de fred y george.  
  
  
  
Entonces...volvemos a ser un trÃ­o ?- dijo harry.  
  
  
  
Por mi parte sÃ­ â€" acepto Ron  
  
  
  
^_^ Volvemos a ser un trÃ­o pero con una condiciÃ³n- dijo hermione entre seria y feliz.  
  
  
  
Cual?- Dijeron a la vez.  
  
  
  
Me dejaran defenderme sola y....- dijo hermione dÃ¡ndole un aire de misterio.........  
  
  
  
Y?????- dijo harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Sorry ,sorry si lo se me demore mas de un mes en terminar este capi, aunque no me ha gustado del todo - - por favor dejen review sÃ­? No sean malos o malas  
  
Ya?  
  
  
  
Bye bye  
  
  
  
En este capi no pongo preguntas ya que no encuentro ninguna mas que la del final ^-^ 


	4. Una vision

Notas:: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (^-^ aunque me encantarÃ­a algunos) .  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3: La condiciÃ³n y la biblioteca  
  
  
  
Y?????????-Dijeron ambos  
  
Me dejaran que me junte con quien yo quiera, sin reclamar nada- dijo hermione muy segura de lo que decÃ­a.  
  
Mmm....esta bien- dijo harry sabiendo que eso acarrearÃ­a dejar que se juntara con malfoy, pero su amistad estaba primero.  
  
Esta bien - dijo Ron con una respuesta media apretada.  
  
Amigos de nuevo entonces!!- Dijo abrasÃ¡ndolos, mientras sonreÃ­a.  
  
Ya hermione nos vas a ahogar- dijo Ron intentando retirarles sus brazos.  
  
Â¬_Â¬ Bueno- dijo soltÃ¡ndolos a ambos y arreglÃ¡ndose la tÃºnica que se habÃ­a subido un poco, dejando ver su medalla.  
  
Oye Hermione, y esa medalla- dijo harry mirÃ¡ndola con cara de curiosidad.  
  
Esta... medalla?- dijo hermione pensando en que les iba a decir si les decÃ­a que se la habÃ­an enviado preguntarÃ­an quien? Y eso no se los podÃ­a responder ya que ni ella sabia quien podÃ­a haber sido...  
  
Si esa, ves otra?- Dijo Ron sonriendo sarcÃ¡sticamente.  
  
Bueno esta medalla fue...- estaba en apuros lo sabia.  
  
Fue??- Dijeron ambos con gran curiosidad.  
  
Fue....... chicos!! Miren la hora tenemos que ir a clases!- dijo mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y salÃ­a corriendo seguida por Harry y Ron.  
  
---------------------------------o------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Las clases transcurrieron rÃ¡pidamente, para en variar pociones salieron con 20 puntos menos, lo extraÃ±o fue que snape no favoreciera a su casa, y lo muy usual es que estaba de un genio, que pobre persona que se le cruzara.  
  
Ya eran las 15:00 y mientras ron y harry jugaban ajedrez mÃ¡gico hermione bajo a dar un paseo por el lago.  
  
El viento soplaba lentamente moviendo su cabello y a la vez despeinÃ¡ndolo, cosa nada de agradable ya que le costarÃ­a un mundo desenredarlo, en fin era bastante agradable sentir el viento en la cara, y ver el lago siempre apacible. Cerro sus ojos y escucho las cosas a su alrededor...  
  
Silencio, demasiado silencio parecÃ­a muy extraÃ±o tanto silencio no oÃ­a ningÃºn pajarito ni nada... -abriÃ³ sus ojos â€" todo estaba oscuro, friÃ³, ahora donde demonios se encontraba, otra vez no, una predicciÃ³n o visiÃ³n, esta vez se encontraba sola que seria lo que tendrÃ­a que ver, decidiÃ³ moverse quedarse ahÃ­ seria tan peligroso como moverse. Que oscuro estaba lo mejor seria...Lumus! La habitaciÃ³n se ilumino, era una mazmorra, mas bien un corredor de mazmorras, Ã©l friÃ³ aumentaba a cada seg. , Se detuvo frente una puerta. La abriÃ³ cuidado- samente y vio aun hombre el cual sostenÃ­a algo en las manos, un frasco; con una sustancia verde azulada dentro.  
  
AquÃ­ esta la pociÃ³n, aunque no esta terminada espero tenerla lista en menos de 2 semanas...  
  
Eso espero, no deseo esperar mas- respondÃ­a la voz proveniente de las llamas.  
  
SeÃ±or como lograremos envenenar al chico con esto- Dijo el mortifago con cara de duda.  
  
Para eso estÃ¡n los mortifagos de Howarts no??- dijo riendo sarcÃ¡sticamente- de esta no se salvara.  
  
SÃ­ seÃ±or......  
  
  
  
SintiÃ³ como todo se esclarecÃ­a, ahÃ­ estaba en los jardines de hogwarts . A quien querÃ­an envenenar? A....Harry??....Mortifagos de hogwarts??? Eso le decia que debÃ­a vigilar de cerca de todos los Slitherin, Slitherinnnnnn......... Cierto!!!! La tarea con Malfoy!!!! Miro su reloj las 17:00 ...tanto tiempo paso ahÃ­??... Deja de pensara en eso ahora y ve a la sala comÃºn por las cosas!!- se dijo a sÃ­ misma.  
  
CorriÃ³ por todos lo corredores hasta llegar a la sala comÃºn- FÃ©nix dorado- paso rÃ¡pidamente al dormitorio de chicas y tomo sus cosas y bajo ya un poco mas calmada a la sala comÃºn.  
  
Hermione a donde vas??- dijo harry mirÃ¡ndola con sus materiales.  
  
A la biblioteca... - dijo hermione ordenando sus materiales que ya veÃ­a que se le caÃ­an.  
  
Hermione que tiene la biblioteca?? Un paraÃ­so de dulces?? Acudes mucho allÃ¡, disfruta mas el tiempo libre- dijo ron.  
  
Â¬-Â¬ Yo puedo ir cuando quiera... ademÃ¡s ahora debo ir quede de juntarme con Malfoy- dijo hermione emprendiendo el paso.  
  
Grrrr- gruÃ±eron ambos.  
  
Chicos deberÃ­an ir a la enfermerÃ­a esos gruÃ±idos, no se estarÃ¡n convirtiendo en animales??? Jajajajaja Bye bye- dijo hermione saliendo por el cuadro.  
  
-------------------------------------o-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Por que el tenia que ser el encargado de esa misiÃ³n. jamÃ¡s habÃ­a querido del todo ser mortifago, solo por que su padre lo habÃ­a obligado se convirtiÃ³ en ello con esa horrible marca en el brazo,inquitable y muy dolorosa a veces , solo que esta se encontraba en su hombro en su brazo se notaria demasiado.  
  
  
  
HabÃ­a quedado con Hermione....Ã³sea Granger ,demonios no podÃ­a considerarla una amiga era una sangre sucia!!!! No debÃ­a ademÃ¡s amiga de Potter...  
  
  
  
Cruzo la puerta de la biblioteca ahÃ­ estaba hermione buscando libros...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Dios que rÃ¡pido me llego la inspiraciÃ³n esta vez ^_^ y para quienes pidieron un capi algo mas largo aquÃ­ creo que esta mas largo y me apure mas ^_^.  
  
Gracias por sus review y no dejen de dejarlos( suena raro no?)  
  
  
  
Preguntitas:  
  
  
  
La pociÃ³n serÃ¡ para harry??  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©nes son los mortifagos???  
  
Hermione les contara sus visiones a harry y ron??  
  
Malfoy admitirÃ¡ que considera a hermione su amiga??  
  
  
  
^_^ no se me vienen mas a la mente bye bye 


	5. *Libros caen y preguntas axficiantes*

Capt.5: Libros que caen y preguntas axfisciantes  
  
Pov de malfoy:  
  
Ahí estaba con una gran cantidad de libros, a veces me preguntaba como podia sostenerlos todos a la vez. Se dio vuelta y alcanzo a verme y me hizo una señal con la mano, lo cual fue mala idea ya que los libros empezaron a tambalearse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------Pov de hermione:  
  
oh oh los libros se tambaleaban bastante lo mas seguro era que se caerian y Madame Prince se enojara demasiado por botar los libros , aunque era un accidente, y el ruido que no seria para nada bajo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Malfoy apresuro el paso...demasiado tarde mejor no se hubiera apresurado tanto asi los libros no le hubieran caido encima ( esta escena me la imagine cientos de veces ^-^´).  
  
-malfoy estas bien – dijo hermione sacando unos cuantos libros de encima .  
  
Como si cientos de libros me hubieran caido encima- dijo malfoy sacando unos cuantos libros mas.  
  
Pero si solo eran 8 libros los que tenia...- dijo hermione poniendo cara de incomprensión.  
  
Pero si te caen los ves como cientos- dijo malfoy incorporándose con una media sonrisa en el rostro, en fin habia resultado simpatico.  
  
Disculpa es que al girar el brazo se destabilizaron... lo siento- dijo hermione bajando la cabeza.  
  
No hay problema, en fin comenzemos- dijo malfoy dirigiéndose a la mesa.  
  
Si ^_^- "esto es genial por un momento pense que ya se habia enfadado" se dijo a si misma.  
  
Repasaron libros por al menos 30 min , entre ellos habian variados que llamaron la atención de hermione les parecio no haberlos visto antes..."mmmm es extraño no sabia que habian traido nuevos libros2 se dijo asi misma viéndolos por ultima vez , mientras tanto malfoy revisaba otros cuantos en los que solamente decian muchos detalles y realmente no sentia ganas de copiar todo eso después de estos siete años de haber copiado todo ya se habia aburrido.  
  
-" Al fin!!" penso Malfoy , habia encontrado la información de manera no muy larga y simple de explicar y con el libro que habia encontrado hace rato le podria agregar algun detalle con eso Snape estaria contento...además quien sabe si los leia las cosas se ponian cada vez mas difícil con el asunto de.....los mortifagos...como odiaba eso.....debia dejar de pensar en aquello...lo mejor seria decirle a her... granger que ya tenia listo los libros.  
  
Oye ya tengo listos los libros – dijo draco en una forma baja sino lo mas seguro es que madame prince si que esta vez los sacara de ahí.  
  
Eh??? Ya voy !- dijo hermione regresando a la mesa con dos libros mas.  
  
Muchos de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí miraban con cierto desagrado o incredulidad a una griffindor y un slitheryn trabajando juntos.  
  
que bueno ya podemos empezar son 30 cm cierto? –pregunto hermione.  
  
Si her... Granger- dijo malfoy intentando corregir su error, pero hermione si lo habia notado.  
  
Por que no me dices hermione en vez de Granger?- dijo hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos  
  
Por que......- dijo malfoy que le respondia ahora esto si que era un buen problema el y su problema para disimular...  
  
Pues yo quiero saber si te puedo decir Draco y tu si puedes llamarme Hermione yo te doy permiso- dijo hermione con una sonrisa .  
  
..........Si ,si me puedes decir Draco , Hermione- dijo malfoy sintiéndose mas relajado al fin podia llamar a alguien por su nombre y saber que no era por miedo o por seguirlo o por molestar.  
  
^_^ asi me gusta – dijo hermione poniendo una cara de satisfecha con una cara extricta la cual no le duro mas que unos seg antes de que riera.  
  
Supongo que ahora somos amigos no?-dijo Draco feliz pero preocupado de que dijera que no aun.  
  
Mmm...... lo voy a pensar......3seg ....- Draco ya no mantenia una sonrisa en su rostro solo una impaciencia atroz....-6 seg ....... ^_^ para que lo preguntas si es simple claro ! que somos amigos.!- draco sintio que al fin tenia una amiga real..  
  
Ahora comenzemos el trabajo sino no terminaremos- dijo hermione poniendo manos a la obra.  
  
Si- dijo mientras tomaba unas plumas y el pergamino.  
  
Continuaron trabajando en el trabajo al menos por unos 45 min, ya llevaban 20 cm, solo 10 mas y terminarian. En ese momento hermione penso que seria buena idea preguntarle lo de los mortifagos en Hogwarts, al seg después desecho inmediatamente la idea. Pero...lo mas seguro es que el sabia... pero se vio interrumpida:  
  
-Oye hermione tu ya terminaste- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que hermione no escribia nada.  
  
Eh? Ah no no- dijo hermione despertando.  
  
..........Solo una linea mas solo una y estaria listo , era lo que pensaba Draco además ya era bastante tarde debian ser al menos las 7:30 y en unos min mas cerrarian la biblioteca.  
  
-Listo termine- dijo draco mirando a hermione que por lo menos llevaba unos 10 cm mas de lo pedido.  
  
eh? Si yo igual voy a colocar la frase final y termino...- dijo hermione escribiendo. Mientras tanto malfoy comezo a recoger usu cosas y a dejar los libros que ocupaba en su lugar .  
  
Si ya termine- dijo hermione llevando los libros a su lugar y devolviéndose a recoger sus cosas.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala comun degriffindor harry y ron se preguntaban porque hermione tardaba tanto... sino fuera por esa promesa ya hubieran ido a buscarla no confiafan en Malfoy para nada...ni siquiera le prestarian su pluma.  
  
hermione ya a tardado bastante – dijo ron con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Si – dijo harry mirando hacia en cuadro de entrada.  
  
Vaya hacerle algo ese malfoy y ...- dijo ron ahorcando a un cojin.  
  
Te apoyo amigo, tu lo atrapas yo le pego- dijo harry imaginándose ya todo el plan.  
  
Claro te quedas con la diversión – dijo ron parándose- Ya vamos en unos min sera tiempo de la cena.  
  
Si tienes razon tengo hambre... ves tus costumbres se pegan – dijo harry sonriendo.  
  
Ya ya vamos – dijo ron empujándolo.  
  
En los corredores corría una brisa fría a pesar de estar todo cerrado, algo extraño estaba pronto a ocurrir..............  
  
Oye Draco ?- dijo hermione deteniéndose. Draco paro y se dio vuelta a mirarla.  
  
Sí? Que?- dijo de forma de niño curioso.  
  
Mmmm....pues.....lo....que ocurre..es ...que...Tu sabes si hay mortifagos en Hogwarts y quienes son??- dijo liberándose un poco , claro para malfoy fue como un balde de agua fría y si ella sabia que tenia relación con los mortifagos.....que le diria...........  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Primero que nada lo siento me demore demasiado en poner este capitulo!!! Agradezco mucho sus review! Como ven he hecho el capitulo mas largo ! Bueno no tan largo.... ^_^ pero si lo suficiente como para que una amiga critique que es muy largo( cuando lea esto lo mas seguro es que en algun min me pregunte ) ^_^ ahora voy a responder sus review:  
  
Polgara:* esme salta detrás del sillon por si las moscas* si lo se pediste rapido pero tenia muchas pruebas y la verdad es que mi imaginación habia ido de vacaciones de otoño( desde cuando existe eso , al menos aqui o_o) gracias por tu review. ^_^  
  
Leia-pandora: como vea aquí hay un nuevo capitulo , me alegro que quieras leer el fic :-: ^_^  
  
Bueno los del 3 como lei querian capitulos mas largos y aquí hay uno ,deseo consedido  
  
Y a quien aquí no nombre no se sientan les doy muchas gracias!!!!!^_^  
  
Disculpen las faltas de ortografia!!  
  
Bye bye el proximo capitulo el fin de semana!! 


	6. Una vision , del futuro?

Cap 6: Vision , del futuro???  
  
  
  
Aquella pregunta lo había dejado helado.. hace unos instantes había comprobado que ella podía ser su amiga..porque justo ahora le preguntaba eso?... su corazón latía rápidamente si ella se enteraba lo mas seguro.. era que lo odiara.. y perdería a su única amiga. Decidió que lo mejor seria ser frió.. y no responderle.  
  
-No te metas en esos asuntos, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- dijo. Hermione lo miro y sintió esa frialdad de antes le dolió.. no había pensado que reaccionara así.  
  
-Esta bien - dijo mientras bajo su mirada.. sintiendo ahora un frió.. oh no.. aquí no .. ahora no.. dijo antes de que todo se oscureciera y apareciera en otro lugar.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Abrió sus ojos.. y comprobó que estaba en los mazmorras.. pero todo tenia un color azulado.. no real.. de seguro era una visión, decidió seguir caminando.. era exactamente igual a Hogwarts , mas bien era Hogwarts..distinguió el aula de pociones corrió hacia ella.. lo mas rápido que pudo... lentamente abrió la puerta y se percato del desastre que había dentro.  
  
Los frascos de pociones estaban dispersos por todos los lados, las sillas estaban rotas , había túnicas tiradas , y algo encima de los bancos . Se acerco a tocar que era , era espeso ,d e color oscuro ; abrió los ojos en grandes proporciones y se dio cuenta de lo que era.. Sangre.  
  
Retrocedió limpiándose los dedos con al túnica, chocando con el banco del profesor en donde había un calendario.. era este año.. pero era febrero... para ser exacta 24 de febrero , que había ocurrido se temió lo peor así que corrió lo mas rápido posible hacia la Sala comun de Griffindor.  
  
En el camino choco contra una estatua.. una mochila, y muchísimas túnicas ; sus presentimientos empeoraban : " no podía ser cierto".. se negaba a creerlo.. Se paro frente al cuadro.. vació... no.. recordó el hechizo para entrar en estos casos , se lo habían enseñado después de ocurrido el ataque.  
  
Entro , la sala estaba solitaria.. subió las escaleras , los dormitorios vacíos.. escucho un llanto era un débil llanto pero un lo percibía venia del dormitorio de niñas de 3 año. Rápidamente se dirigió al dormitorio.. solo para escuchar un grito y un cuerpo en el piso , era el cuerpo de una chica de pelo castaño, tez blanca y ojos claros..tenia una horrible expresión en el rostro de seguro.. la habían torturado antes de matarla, pero estaba segura que era obra del Avada Kedabra.  
  
Con lagrimas en sus ojos salió de la habitación que estaba pasando no entendía.. pero tenia claro debía encontrar a Harry y Ron .. ellos se lo dirían. Escucho ruidos ligeros como de pasos se escondió tras la puerta viendo quien seria.. una figura negra se deslizo observando en las habitaciones.  
  
Lo mas pronto posible debía esconderse.. no debía ser descubierta. Al menos por ahora no , no hasta saber la verdad.  
  
Vio como la figura atravesaba el cuadro de la sala común , al haber recibido una orden de otro ser que se había asomado, era el momento debía ir a buscarlos. Se deslizo velozmente hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y busco la capa de Harry la cual estaba ahí intacta, se la puso sobre ella y la aseguro no quería que nadie la viera .  
  
Avanzo hacia el gran comedor , si había alguien ahí estarían en ese lugar.. camino sigilosamente, con mucho miedo y angustia, pero mas que anda intriga no permitiría que esta visión terminara hasta que supiera la verdad. Llegaba al gran comedor cuando se percato que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta al igual que todas ahora que lo pensaba, toco la puerta del gran comedor y miro hacia dentro .. y vio lo que mas temía alumnos en el piso.. muertos...  
  
*+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Hermione , bajando su mirada. Draco observo quizá no había sido buena idea decir eso , al parecer la había herido.  
  
-Vamos te llevare a tu sala comun dijo volteándose. Sin percatarse que esto ultimo Hermione no lo había escuchado ya que había entrado en trance.  
  
Hermione? - dijo volteando.. justo en el momento que Hermione quedaba inconsciente. La sostuvo rápidamente entre sus brazos, levantándola- que te ocurre?? Despierta...- dijo Draco viéndola que se empezaba a palidecer , decidió llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería.. luego tendría que ir a avisarles a Potter y a Weasley.  
  
Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo con el peso de Hermione en sus brazos ( los libros los llevaba con el hechizo ). Al llegar a la enfermería ; Madame pomfrey lo miro con cara de disgusto ,c osa que era muy común en los Slitheryn.  
  
Que desea joven malfoy - sin percatarse la presencia de Hermione- si viene solo para obtener un permiso .. ni lo sueñe ya les dije a sus compa...  
  
  
  
Ella se ha desmayado y necesito que la atienda- dijo interrumpiéndola casi gritando , que sus compañeros tuvieran esa fama no era su culpa.. bueno si una vez había pedido un permiso..  
  
Oh.. oh ya veo , disculpe señor malfoy .. deje a la señorita Granger en la cama- dijo mientras corría a buscar los medicamentos ( los que no se podían traer por varita). Se acerco a ella y le toco la frente- no hay fiebre , ni síntomas de alguna enfermedad lo mas probable es que despierte en unos min..  
  
YA veo , puedo esperar? - dijo Draco mirando a Hermione .  
  
Claro ..- dijo algo sorprendida una Griffindor con un Slitheryn esto no se ve todos los días.  
  
Pasado unos 20 min..  
  
Y como esta la señorita Granger ? que?? Aun no ha despertado?? Oh .. esto no debería ocurrir- dijo madame pomfrey.  
  
Que no debería ocurrir?? - dijo draco notablemente preocupado.  
  
Ella debería haber despertado hace 5 min. por el medicamento que le suministre- dijo pasando un algodón por la nariz de Hermione intentando despertarla.  
  
Que?? Entonces?? Como??- dijo draco viendo a Hermione con aflicción.  
  
Tendremos que probar por un método algo molesto.. enervate- el cuerpo de Hermione seguía inmóvil.. respiraba lentamente pero si respiraba..  
  
Que ha pasado?  
  
No lo señor malfoy no lo se.. pero llame al director inmediatamente- dijo mientras cerraba la cortina. Con suerte conoció la oficina del director antes.  
  
Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que no tenia la contraseña , así que se dirigió corriendo al despacho de Snape. Este al informarse se dirigió de inmediato a buscar al director.. pensó por un momento dirigirse a la enfermería, pero mejor seria ir a avisarle a Potter y Weasley.  
  
  
  
Notas: Al fin!!!! Si.. he podido volver a escribir lamento al demora pero ahora si vendrán y con mejor redacción y todo!! Gracias por sus review!! Sigan dejando!! También gracias.. a los que no dejen review!! Bye bye  
  
Prox Capitulo: Hermione descubre que paso, draco avisa a Harry y ron y estos casi lo asesinan. Y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo : " Y eso es lo que pasara?" 


	7. La verdad

Cap 7 : Asi que esto es lo que ocurrira..  
  
  
  
  
  
Camino apresuradamente a la sala común de Griffindor... o al menos eso creía.. ya que hace algún tiempo había seguido a la mas pequeña de los Weasley para descubrir el lugar de la sala.. bueno bueno no era exactamente para eso que la habia seguido pero ese no era el punto. Si recordaba bien debía estar al doblar la esquina y a la derecha luego , vio el cuadro de la señora gorda, el cual le lanzo una mirada de mal aspecto :  
  
  
  
Usted no es de Griffindor , que hace aqui : váyase- mientras se giraba- Váyase si no quiere que llame a un profesor.  
  
Señora , ya lo se, pero necesito que llame a Potter y Weasley , es urgente- dijo algo molesto recuperando su anterior actitud. Era increíble que creían todos que solo venia a molestar?.. aunque si lo pensaba, ni el lo dudaría que lo único que quería era molestar.. en fin.  
  
Eso no es posible, retírese- dijo mientras ponía una de sus peores caras en la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
O me deja entrar o comienzo a gritar para que salgan- dijo Malfoy marcando cada palabra sonando amenazante, la verdad no le agradaria empezar a gritar como un loco.. Vio al cuadro darse vuelta indignadamente produciendo un bufido. Unos minutos transcurrieron y el cuadro no dio señales así que Malfoy comenzó su tarea.  
  
POTTER!!! WEASLEY!! Salgan de la sala común AHORA!! QUE CREEN QUE VOY A ESPERAR TODO EL DIA?? PUES NO!! SALGAN ES URGENTE !- escucho murmullos dentro de la sala y pasos y unos cuantos insultos para que se callara , en eso percibió que el cuadro se movía dejando salir a los susodichos.  
  
Que quieres Malfoy que causas tanto alboroto? - dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Seguro llamar la atención Harry.. es mas como supiste donde estaba la sala? - dijo ron con un rostro que expresaba claramente su molestia.  
  
Nada de eso , ese no es el punto Weasley no me hubiera rebajado a venir si no hubiera sido porque es sobre Hermione- dijo Malfoy suavizando su tono  
  
Que le ocurrió a Hermione?- dijo Harry.  
  
Esta en la enfermería- dijo Draco tranquilamente ocultando su preocupación.  
  
Que le hiciste desgraciado!?!?!?!? - dijo Ron saltando sobre el y cayendo al piso , dando unas cuantas vueltas.  
  
Weasley detente y escucha!! - dijo Draco recibiendo el impacto del puño de Ron en su mejilla.  
  
Nada de escuchar seguro le hiciste algo.. que mas se podía esperara de ti .. mortifago, ni aunque lo niegas lo llevas en la sangre.  
  
CALLATE!!- dijo Malfoy erizándose completamente , no tenia ningún derecho a recordarle eso. Devolviendo el golpe anterior.  
  
No me voy a callar eres un desgraciado- dijo ron intentando encontrar su varita.  
  
Suéltame y déjame explicarles- dijo Malfoy con un hilo de sangre saliendo desde su ceja.  
  
Ron ya cálmate deja que nos explique- dijo Harry sujetando a ron aunque este no tenia la mas mínima gana de dejar de pelear.  
  
No , Harry! No me detengas yo quiero darle su merecido ,por cierto a ti que te dio por apoyarlo?- mientras trataba de soltarse.  
  
Nada Ron ,es solo que deseo saber que pasa con Hermione.,, y tu también deberías.- dijo pasando su mirada de ron a Draco.  
  
Al fin .. gracias potter- Harry lo miro sorprendido eso había sido un "GRACIAS"?? paso un mano por sus lentes arreglándolos.  
  
Que le hiciste a Hermione habla o esta vez si sales mal- dijo ron mirándolo desafiante.  
  
Yo nada .. nadie sabe que pasa veníamos de la biblioteca y se desmayo y luego de eso a pesar de los esfuerzos de Madame Pomfrey no ha despertado , ni con hechizos...- volteo su mirada evitando que estos vieran la preocupación que irradia en sus ojos.  
  
No..... esto no puede estar pasando..no de nuevo...-dijo Harry con rostro angustiado.  
  
Que ocurre??!! Acaso ustedes si saben - mirándolos con curiosidad y un dejo de desesperación.  
  
Esto mismo le ocurre el año pasado en el ataque ni con hechizos despertó . pero ahora... no entiendo porque volvió .. la anterior vez ella sola despertó pero su respiración era entre cortada..- Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Draco examinando sus ojos , por primera vez distinguía una real preocupación a al menos eso parecía.  
  
Y como sabemos que nos nos mientes Malfoy- dijo Harry  
  
No miente Harry..- dijo Ron volteándose- Vamos rápido a la enfermería.  
  
Si..- dijo Harry y Draco a la vez , esa reacción no era propia de Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
No podía ser.. muertos.. con su mirada dio vuelta el salón.. distinguía alumnos muertos de todas las clases. En eso se percato de una cabellera roja que estaba en el piso , no .. era un Weasley , ellos eran los únicos con ese cabello tan rojo.  
  
Lentamente se acerco temblaba por completo, esquivaba los cadáveres con sumo cuidado llego hasta la mesa de griffindor y prefirió apartar la mirada, le dolía ella conocía a la mayoría de los griffindor y verlos allí inmóviles.. era demasiado.  
  
  
  
Llego hasta esa cabellera lo mas pronto la dio vuelta profiriendo un pequeño grito. Era ginny , la menor de los Weasley.. no porque ella aun le quedaba demasiado por vivir!! Lagrimas caían por su rostro no era justo.. no.. tenia que ver si sus amigos estaban bien .. si ellos morían ella no sabría como seguir con vida..  
  
Her..mione..- escucho un susurro detrás de ella, Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente comprobando que Ginny no estaba muerta.  
  
Ginny!!!- se agacho y puso la cabeza de esta en sus piernas.  
  
Hermione.. tu.. tu.. estas...aquí..para..que te acompañe cier.. to.?.- dijo seguido de un pequeño gemido tenia rotas unas cuantas costillas y una grave herida en su frente.  
  
No hables ginny , no hables- dijo Hermione dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas, no sabría si sobrevivía.. pero de que estaba hablando ella había leído muchos libros no se iba a rendir de esa forma.  
  
No te muevas ginny te va doler un poco.. vale te dolerá.. pero te salvaras- Dijo Hermione sacando su varita practicándole variados hechizos , el mas complicado fue para impedir el dolor de las costillas- levántate...  
  
Hermione porque haces esto?- dijo ginny mirándola como si no la hubiera visto hace bastante tiempo.  
  
Soy tu amiga ginny, significas mucho para mi .. ahora necesito que vayas a la enfermería y te recuestes , con esto encima- dijo Hermione enseñándole la capa.  
  
Hermione.. gracias , no te voy a olvidar- dijo ginny empezando su marcha lentamente con la capa encima.  
  
Ni yo... ahora a buscar a los chicos..- se dijo Hermione.  
  
  
  
Salió del gran comedor y se apoyo en la puerta misma, pensando en donde podrían encontrarse, por mas que pensó no pudo deducir donde se encontrarían... es cierto.. la torre de astronomia!!.. comenzo a correr a lo máximo que le daban sus piernas, debia saber que demonios ocurria, además de algo tenian que servir las malditas visiones no?.  
  
  
  
En la torre de astronomia:  
  
Harry a tu izquierda!!- grito Ron desde el otro extremo de la sala, alrededor de 15 mortifagos debian estar en esa sala.  
  
Demonios son demasiados!- grito Harry , mientras observaba a Voldemort reírse a carcajadas.  
  
Que potter tiene miedo? Esto es conmemorable- dijo Voldemort volviendo a proferir unas horrendas carcajadas.  
  
Callate!- grito Harry que habia vencido ya a tres mortifagos, mientras ron se encargaba de otros 3.  
  
Harry detrás de ti!!- un mortifago se acercaba peligrosamente con su espada a herirlo. Harry se dio vuelta impidiendo que el ataque fuera mortal , pero aun asi inhabilitándole su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Potter me puedes decir que demonios pensabas ?-grito una voz desde el fondo que parecia bastante agotado de luchar contra un mortifago mayor.  
  
En que no deseo ver morir mas seres queridos Malfoy..- agrego Harry .  
  
Malfoy solo se voltio impidiendo que vieran una de sus lagrimas caer continua la batalla con pensamientos rodeando su mente:  
  
"Porque? Porque tenia que haber tomado ese vaso y no el otro porque!!?? Que acaso no había tenido suficiente viendo morir a su madre por culpa de su padre?? .."  
  
Estos eran los pensamientos que rodeaban al joven Malfoy mientras un joven estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de la torre de astronomía. La joven abrió la puerta rápidamente sin poder contener esas ansias que llevaba por dentro, entro con paso seguro viendo las batallas que habían adentro saco su varita , tenia mas que claro que no podía morir en una visión por que seria como quedar en coma en la vida real.. aunque la verdad nunca llegaba a pasarle nada porque justo en ese momento desaparecía..  
  
  
  
Vio el brazo de Harry que goteaba en forma continua ,ron aun no se habia percatado de su presencia a pesar de estar cercana del lugar en donde se encontraba, vio en el fondo un cabellos platinado y supo inmediato que se trataba de Malfoy, intento acercársele a ayudarle ya que parecía en serios aprietos contra el mortifago mayor. Se apego a la pared con la clara intención de derrotar a cuantos mortifagos interrumpieran su paso. En eso sintió una mirada sobre ella giro la vista, no era Harry , no era ron.. era Malfoy al parecer había dejado inconsciente al contrincante y la estaba mirando con la misma mirada que la vio ginny, era una mirada entre confusión y profunda tristeza. El avanzo hacia ella como pudo esquivando mortifagos, Harry y ron se habian percatado de que Draco se había movido a la otra esquina.. lo siguieron con la vista y pudieron ver a quien se dirigía..  
  
  
  
Hermione- murmuro ron por lo bajo intentando deshacerse del mortifago para poder acabar lo mas pronto e ir donde se allá esta.  
  
Mione- dijo Harry para sus dentros, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban , he intentaba al igual que ron acercarse a Hermione.  
  
Que demonios- susurraba Voldemort.. que les pasa intentando detectar lo que ocurría y vio a la causante de este detenimiento ...era ella... esa chiquilla molesta otra vez..  
  
  
  
Draco se acerco lo suficiente a Hermione, y la abrazo entre sus brazos fuertemente como deseando que no escapara , que no fuera un sueño que ella en realidad estuviera ahí.  
  
  
  
Hermione no te vuelvas a ir no nos vuelvas a dejar.... - susurro al oído de Hermione la cual estaba mas que pretificada.. Porque ese asombro acaso algo había ocurrido con ella..- Como?? - dijo mientras la sujetaba ligeramente de los hombros  
  
Como que Draco? A que te refieres?- dijo Hermione mirando los ojos grises del chico.  
  
Tu.. tu.. estabas ... Muerta...- Abrió sus ojos a mas no poder eso era.. estaba muerta .. ella había muerto..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo*  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Disculpen ¡! Lo siento mucho pase por el peor bloqueo.. pueden dejarme los review mas duros que jamas hallan escrito.. y no se preocupen los aceptare todos y les dare respuesta.. Espero que les guste esta pequeña sorpresa.. Hermione murió.. que continua? Pues sigan leyendo.. no puedo prometerles fecha porque seria mentirles solo les digo pronto.  
  
Contestación de review:  
  
akane wakashimatzu: Gracias!! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios!! No importa que sea cortito al menos se que te gusta!! Gracias!!  
  
KaroLokA-HeRMioNe dE MaLFoy : ^_^ Gracias!! Si la medalla es de quien supones.. y pues el beso bien en el próximo capitulo. Que será un capitulo auto explicativo.  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes dos en especial por haberme dejado review!! ^_^ Gracias!  
  
Y aun me queda un pequeñísimo detalle.. Lean el fanfics llamado perfect Moon es genial!! Me encanta y la verdad considero injusto que nadie mas lo lea siendo tan bueno!!  
  
  
  
Bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dejen review please!!  
  
  
  
** Esmeralda blue** 


End file.
